


Sticky 'Sweet

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Killian catches Emma up one night wanting a midnight snack. Once her cravings are met, it’s time to satisfy his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fergus80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/gifts), [TheSSChestHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/gifts), [optomisticgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optomisticgirl/gifts), [laschatzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi/gifts), [alwaysbeenapirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbeenapirate/gifts), [SpartanGuard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanGuard/gifts), [jscoutfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscoutfinch/gifts), [Kjb2609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjb2609/gifts).



> A/N: Just a little gift for some pretty awesome ladies

“Swan, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?”

 

Emma shrieked in surprise at the sleepy timbre of Killian’s voice, the wide open refrigerator door the only light in the darkened kitchen. She turned to look at him, his hair strewn haphazardly from sleep, only dressed in the grey sweatpants that her father gave Killian (the two of them lying on the couch, passed out wearing them on Thanksgiving was hilarious). “I’m sorry, but I needed a snack.”

 

“Is she keeping you awake?” Killian placed his hand on Emma, caressing her slightly swollen stomach. 

 

“Yeah, her and her sweet tooth. She’s got me craving s’mores.”

 

“What the devil are s’mores?”

 

Emma looked as him as if she had been slapped. “You don’t know what s’mores are?! Ok, we are fixing this right now.” 

 

Emma rushed around in the cupboards to search for what she needed, while Killian just stood there, watching her bend over as she needed to get down low to grab what she needed. She was only dressed in his black billowy shirt and black boy shorts, so when she bent at the waist, the glimpse of her ass teased him. His loose grey sweatpants suddenly felt very constricting. 

 

“There you are! You were just hiding from me,” Emma shouted in the cupboard. Emma righted herself, this time with a box and flimsy clear bag in hand. The threw them on the counter, and back to the refrigerator. Hershey’s chocolate bars littered the racks; it had been her main craving as of late. Emma scooped one up, closed the door, and went back to the table, beckoning Killian over to her. She opened up the box and ripped open the bag that was already on the counter, then she tore open the Hershey’s wrapper with her teeth. 

 

“Let me show how to make s’mores. You take two graham crackers,” she said, taking out two of the cinnamon-coated cookies from the box, “Then you place the chocolate and one of these huge marshmallows in between them.” She fixed it up, squeezing the contents together. “Usually the marshmallows are heated up.”

 

“Is there a way to do so? I need the full experience if I’m able to judge this dessert properly,” he said, smirking. 

 

Emma thought for a moment. It wouldn’t be right in the microwave; it would just make a sticky mess everywhere, one she didn’t want to clean up this late at night. She wanted to get that char on them, like over fire pit…Then she remembered she still has some metal kebab sticks in the drawer under the oven. Emma walked briskly over to the over, turned the burner onto broil, and removed the kebab sticks. She placed four massive marshmallows along its length, and when the broiler had heated enough, Emma hovered it over the open heat. “Just watch.”

 

Killian stood there, watching Emma turn the metal stick slowly. Within a few seconds, the puffy white confection blackened with a char. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but if Emma enjoyed this confection, he was willing to give it a go. 

 

Emma turned the boiler off after she felt the color seemed satisfactory to her, then she set about building some s’mores. Carefully, Emma scraped two of the marshmallows onto a bare graham cracker. She then took part of the Hershey bar and put on the other one. Pushing them together was the final step; she even smushed it down a little more, the ooey gooey marshmallow escaping on the sides. “Now, that is how you make a proper s’more.” She handed it to Killian as she set about making one of her own. 

 

Killian brought it up to his mouth and bit down, getting all three layers in one bite. The differences in the sugars combined on his tongue made him actually groan. “Swan, this is delicious!”

 

Emma gave him that “I told you so” look that he had become accustomed to right before taking a bite of her own. The marshmallow dripped from the s’more, landing right in between Emma’s breasts. The v-neck of his shirt dipped so low that it landed on her chest and not on the shirt. She was about to wipe it off when his hook still her progress. 

 

“Allow me.” His voice dipped, low and sultry, and the effect of it went straight between her thighs. His head dropped to her cleavage, his tongue already out of his mouth. All Emma could see was the top of his head as he lapped up at the sticky sweetness nestled between her breasts. His mouth on her skin felt incredible; she could practically feel the flush appearing on her body caused by his talented tongue. 

 

Quicker than she wanted, Killian removed his face from her cleavage, but he looked up at her with a sexy smirk. “Delicious.” 

 

“I could have just as easily cleaned that up myself.”

 

“But what fun would that have been, love?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Killian crouched down on his haunches and lifted the shirt, revealing the slight bump. 

 

“Wha...what are you doing?” Emma asked in the most non-threatening way possible. 

 

“Having a bit more fun.” Killian maneuvered his finger onto the edge of his s’more while still holding it, scooping melted marshmallow onto the digit. He then traced an outline of a heart with the sugary substance onto her stomach. Emma just watched in awe as he drew the heart on her skin. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and lust at the same, as he moved forward, his tongue coming into contact with her skin once again. He flattened it, tracing the drawing he just made, cleaning her up in the process. Emma almost lost her footing she was so turned on. 

 

He finished cleaning her of the mess she made, but she still felt dirty.  “Killian…”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“I think I might need help with another sticky situation…” 

 

He raised a knowing eyebrow. “How sticky?”

 

“Very. And wet, too.” 

 

The animalistic groan that came from the back of Killian’s throat sent another rush of wetness to her core. He tossed the remnants of his s’more to the ground. “Would you allow me to investigate?” 

 

“By all means.” 

 

Killian grasped her hips, turning her around. She braced herself on the table, walking back slightly. Killian gripping the top on her underwear and tugged hard, pulling them down to her feet; she was now only his shirt, herr glorious backside on display. From holding the s’more in his hand so long, there were still granules on cinnamon sugar on his fingers. 

 

“While I did enjoy the s’more, I think I prefer another dessert.” He saw the glistening wetness between her thighs, and it was enough to make his cock rock hard instantly. Killian took his sugar-topped finger and outlined her folds, coating them thoroughly. Then he attacked, his masterful tongue gliding along her folds, licking at her candied cunt.

 

Emma’s legs shook as his mouth meandered to her clit, his gentle sucking was enough to cause her legs to tremble. “God, that feels so good…”

 

“You like it when I taste you, love?” 

 

“You know I do…” she whimpered. 

 

“I love how you taste; I could eat you all day…”

 

“Care to put that to the test?” she asked, her voice going higher as her orgasm approached. 

 

“Turn around for me.” Putting a pause on her pleasure, Killian allowed Emma to face him, he glistening core and bare pubic bone at his eye level. “Lift your leg up over my shoulder, love.” 

 

      Emma complied with his request, her thigh warming up his fae-like ears. It also gave him even better access to her sodden entrance. Using the fingers that were covered cinnamon-sugar, Killian resumed his feasting. Emma's hand grasped the back of Killian’s head, holding him in place and urging him to suck and lick harder and faster. 

 

     Her breathing turned shallow and quick soon enough. “Can you be a good girl and come for me Emma?” His mouth went back to her clit, flicking back and forth as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. In no time, she cried out, “Killian!,” and new stream of wetness careened onto his face. “I love hearing you scream my name,” he spoke against her thigh, nipping at the skin with his teeth. “I think it’s time for bed, though.”

 

“But what about you?”

 

“This was about you and your snack craving. You had yours; I had mine.” Killian eased her off the table, and she shimmied her underwear up her legs and back into place. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her to his side. He kissed her temple, earning a contented moan from his beloved. “Come, let’s get back to bed.” 

 

(Killian was never able to eat s’mores again without getting hard). 


End file.
